Dawn of Darkness
by Dream Adept
Summary: Ike and Soren have left on a journey to seek a land beyond Tellius, but their homeland is in danger! And it's the Branded that should watch out the most... no planned pairings. -to be completely revamped at some point-
1. Out at Sea

Well, hello everyone! This is my second Fire Emblem story, and it takes place after Radiant Dawn. It's also when you have A support with Ike and Soren so they'll be on the journey together. I hope the story will be okay, since this is my first long Fire Emblem story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Chapter 1: Out at Sea...

Soren had never been at sea before. The boat drifted forward at a comfortable speed, for they had picked up a good wind and were travelling well. Seagulls screamed overhead, the waves lapped at the hull of the ship, the wind cooled his face; he never really paid attention to nature's beauty- he only saw the terrain advantage it would give in a battle - but this was all so new to him that he couldn't help but feel exhilarated by the feeling of sailing.

He was pulled out from his reverie by the scream of a seagull as it dived for the sea and flew upward with a fish flapping in its beak. Soren watched bemused as the seagull attempted to swallow the fish whole but it gave up and flew away with the meal halfway down its throat.

" So, liking it out here?" Ike walked up beside the smaller mage, watching the seagull soar up towards the sun. Soren winced as salt spray landed in his eye.

" Hmm," came his blunt reply. " I hate to admit it, but sailing... is so new to me, I can't help but love it." He turned to his friend. " I hope you packed enough supplies for the journey to last us at least half a year. I don't know how long we'll be out,"

" Oh, don't worry. All of our friends were nagging so much about our supplies that I think we have more than we need."

Soren nodded. " Right. Then I'll recheck the stock to make sure we have enough of everything."

Ike quickly put a hand on his shoulder as Soren turned around. " Soren, don't," he sighed. " You have been pouring over the stock books over three times now. Why don't you just leave it, and enjoy your time now? I mean, you decided to come with me on this journey, right? Well..." Ike ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't take you so you could read inventories. I took you because you wanted to come."

Soren opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by something inside him. He remembered a conversation he and Ike had before they left together.

" _Soren, please. You have to stay here. The Greil Mercenaries will need you!"_

" _Ike, I pledged my loyalty to you not so I could watch you leave on a journey you may never come back from."_

" _What about everyone back here? They'll need a strategist to help them organize fighting plans!"_

" _Titania can handle both jobs. She's smart. You can't change my mind Ike. I'm coming with you."_

" _Soren..."_

Sighing, Soren gave up the argument. " Fine. But I'll still need to check it once in a while."

Ike grinned, slightly relieved. " Good. I'll go and adjust the mast, then we'll go into the cabin and eat."

* * *

_That night..._

_Ike was standing atop of a high rising cliff, gazing out at the land that spread before him. It was supposed to be Tellius, but it wasn't the Tellius he'd last seen. There was no colour, the trees were thin, dry grey skeletons; to his right he could see the place that should have been Serenes Forest - instead it was a mass of dying trees and wildlife. Lines and lines of people were marching towards Begnion, where the tall beautiful buildings were replaced by looming forts and large workshops._

_He wanted to run towards the gaunt faces of his people. They looked up to the sky and begged the goddess to save them. Alas, Yune wasn't there to answer their pleas. Ike tried to step forward but he couldn't._

_" Ike, a danger is coming upon Tellius," said a whispery voice beside him, and without turning Ike knew it was Yune. She continued, " You must continue on your journey to another land, and seek help. Take the Branded boy with you wherever you go. He will be most vulnerable."_

_" What do you mean?" Ike wanted to ask, but no words came out of his throat. Yune said, " Farewell, and good luck."_

Ike awoke the next morning remembering nothing.

* * *

Well, I hope this short first chapter was okay! I only played Radiant Dawn so please excuse me if I missed something. Please review!


	2. A Ship's Strange Call

Wow, I had just put up the first chapter and people already like it?? Jeez, I have _not _been on fanfiction long enough... Well anyways, thanks for the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it.

This chapter will take place in Daein now, where we'll visit our old friends...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem

* * *

Chapter 2: A Ship's Strange Call

When you are raised in the streets of a city, where you need to fight to survive, life goes the simpler, hard way for you; no money, you steal; no shelter, you make it yourself; you're hurt or sick, live with it.

But to go from the peasant world to royalty is like trying to get a fish to live out of water.

For Sothe, it was unexplainably difficult to adjust to royal life. Pelleas had insisted that they make their rooms in Daein's castle, no matter how much Micaiah and he had protested. _Of course, _Sothe would think in disgust. _He wants to make his "mother" happy,_ _I'm sure he's been at this stuff for long enough now._

Despite their protests, Sothe and Micaiah ended up finding themselves sleeping on large fluffy beds with intricate designs and complicated upholstery. To add to that, the room was spacious, and there was a bell by the door that could call a servant up to your room anytime you wanted.

As Sothe struggled to rise up from his bed (it was so soft he sank right into it), he decided that he would sleep outdoors, or at least somewhere far away from the palace. He couldn't stand it; and even when Almedha insisted on calling up a servant anytime he needed one, Sothe went about on his own to fetch his own needs.

After Sothe got himself cleaned up for the day, he went outside. The guards opened the front gates for him, and he thanked them as he walked out. The sun shone down on his face, its warmth letting him know that summer was coming, and spring was coming to an end.

It was a prospect Sothe both anticipated and dreaded.

The Start of Summer Festival would be coming up in a few weeks, and that would mean that, as the king, he would have to make some arrangements and say some speeches for the festival. It was a happy time, yes, and Sothe do enjoy the prospect of being a king there a little. _Micaiah loves it when I come to the festival, _he thought absently as he walked. _She'll enjoy it when Rafiel, Tormod and Nailah come. _He had made secret arrangements for them to come.

Sothe heard a faint, foreign horn sound in the distance. Confused, he ran to the nearest tree and began to climb. He looked out towards the Oribes Sea. It was very far from Nevassa, about five days away on foot and three on horseback. It was very far indeed, but Sothe had a good looking spot and excellent eyesight, and by what he could see it looked like a boat was trying to dock. He climbed down and ran as fast as he could back to Nevassa. He had to tell Micaiah and get to the docks as soon as he could.

* * *

A few sparrows flew up from their trees, startled by the appearance of a small hooded figure in the woods. It shook its head and sighed, quickly tapping the staff it was holding on the ground a few times. The other forest animals watched in fascination as a magic seal appeared beneath the figure, and in a flash it was gone, as though it had never intruded there before.

* * *

Micaiah had been called to a meeting with the members of the royal court when a figure suddenly hurtled in through the door, followed by rampaging guards and distraught soldiers. He nearly crashed into her but instead fell head-over-heels in front of her. Guards stopped where they were when they saw who the intruder was.

" Your Majesty?" A confused man asked, gazing at Sothe curiously with a slightly bemused look on his face. Sothe stood up and dusted himself off, ignoring the guards and they got the message. Soon Micaiah and Sothe were alone in the large hall.

" Sothe? What is it? Why did you need to come all the way here, and so fast too..." The last bit trailed off.

Huffing, Sothe told her about what he saw and what he wanted to do. After he explained he asked her, " Did you have any visions about this? Any warnings?"

Micaiah shook her head and answered, " No, Sothe. I suppose we could assume that the ship is safe. Are you sure you can go there on your own? You'll miss the festival preperations."

Sothe hastily kissed her on the cheek. " Don't worry," he said softly. " I'll find Edward or Nolan and see if they want to come. You stay safe, all right?" Then he quickly hugged her and ran, adding over his shoulder: " And don't let those snooty nobles get you over your head like them, okay?"

" Okay! Be safe, Sothe!" Micaiah called back to him, but the door already shut behind him. Micaiah let herself smile a little. Sothe had become more mature since two years ago after the battle against Ashera. But sometimes he still had a little of the kid in him. She continued on down the hall towards the meeting room.

* * *

The figure made no noise as he watched Daein's king fly by on a horse, his cloak flapping behind him and his small pack bouncing on his shoulder. A boy about his age peered over his shoulder, gasping.

" There he is!" he hissed. " Are we going to follow?"

" 'Course we are, lunkhead," the hooded figure grumbled. " Weren't you in his gang for a while anyways? You do want to help don't you?"

The boy scoffed, fiddling with the hilt of the sword that hung by his side. " Yeah, I'll help him! Now we just need to find Leonardo and Nolan, and maybe Laura and Aran, and then the whole Dawn Brigade will almost be complete!"

" What about Sothe's wife?"

" Ah, she's probably taking care of queenly matters," the boy answered. He hopped around impatiently. " Now can we get going?"

Sighing, the boy in the hood lifted the staff wearily. _This is going to be a long journey, _was his last thought before the staff warped them away.

* * *

Okay, I sorta think this chapter is really slow, not much going on here, though you get the idea of what's going on. If it sucks, tell me, but otherwise just review as you would. I might be taking turns between Tellius' and Ike and Soren's part in this story, so next we'll go back to our friends at sea! Please review, thank you.


	3. The Attack

Well, we're finally back to our friends out at sea! Erm, eheheheh, I mean, the ocean... they are pretty much in the middle of nowhere, you know, searching for another land to explore...

Ahm, I should really stop babbling now... oh yeah, and thanks for all the reviews everyone! They really help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, if I did I'd have a lot more games being planned

* * *

Chapter 3: The Attack

At the same moment King Sothe was seen galloping towards the Oribes, Ike was awakening a day after his dream. He stood up and stretched, staggering a little as the wind and waves buffeted the ship. Before he stepped out of his sleeping quarters he glanced at Soren, still fast asleep on his bunk. Ike felt the corners of his mouth turning up a little; Soren always made himself look stern and emotionless, but in his sleep he looked like any other young boy, sleeping peacefully and resting for the next day to come.

_Soren will kill me if he finds out that's what I've been thinking of him, _Ike thought as he stepped into the main room to make himself some breakfast.

* * *

Stroking his curled mustache, the crude Captain Galldor gazed out of his luxurious cabin window out onto the decks, where his lower ranked men bustled about, transferring supplies from his ship to another smaller one. Then he turned to his desk, where on it a contract was waiting to be signed. After ringing a bell a servant bustled in, looking flustered and fearful.

" Y-y-y-yes C-Cap'n?" the young boy stammered. Captain Galldor stood slowly, allowing his body to stretch to its full height, though he did this to intimidate the young servant more.

" Tell me, boy - are the men ready to leave?"

" Aye, sah. They be ready to leaves, soon," the servant answered, kneading his hands together nervously. Captain Galldor nodded slowly, and then sat down.

" Very well, then," he said after a length. " Then they will not need me for the raid. I must report back to the General back on his ship in the Oribes. Tell Deebuld to harness his wyvern now. I will fly with him there."

The servant boy didn't answer to his orders right away. He gazed up at the captain, confused. " Sah?" he asked in a quivery voice. " Aren't you apposed t' be th' one leadin' the raid? I thoughts ye may bring some prisoners up for interroga - " He was cut off when Captain Galldor sent a fist slamming down on his desk.

" You will _not _question my orders, boy," he said in a quiet, dangerous voice. " Now get out and do as I said. Oh, and send my second in command here while you're at it."

Frightened, the servant bobbed his head up and down one too many times. " Aye aye Cap'n!" he stuttered, backing away towards the door, and as soon as he reached it he sped outside. A few minutes later Galldor's second in command, Pierre, stepped in.

" You called, sir?" he asked, his voice slightly accented. Galldor nodded.

" Yes," he answered. " I want you to command this boat while I am gone, and make sure that the men on that ship is _captured_. The General will want to have a word with them." He smiled a little, a smile that sent shivers down even Pierre's back. Pierre bowed humbly.

" Thank you sir. I will uphold this position in your name," he said quietly. Galldor dismissed him and set about grabbing his coat.

There was a sound in the corner of the room, one like someone shifting uncomfortably in a chair. Galldor turned to the small figure sitting in the chair. He smiled unpleasantly at her.

" I hope you are enjoying your time with me," he said in a sickly sweet voice. The girl looked up from her seat, but she didn't make complete eye contact. Galldor added, " You'll be having company soon enough, so enjoy your time. You may be spared from your, ah, current fate."

As he turned for the door, the girl muttered, " I hope your wyvern gets a heart attack and drops dead over the ocean... and you with it."

In a flash, Galldor was at her, and soon she was pinned against the wall with his large hand over her neck. Galldor hissed, " Enough of you and your roguish schemes, Half-Child, or I'll see to it that you're dead soon." Then he dropped her on the floor and left, slamming to door behind him.

The girl limped to her chair and sat down again, despodently, but not without flicking out a dagger concealed in her boot. " One day," she gritted, "one day, I will get you Captain Galldor, and I will kill you, with this very blade." Then she slipped it back in and fell asleep.

* * *

Ike had been at the wheel for a while now - the wind was unusually strong that day, and the ship was moving around a rather lot - but he was beginning to wonder where Soren was. Normally Soren could be heard doing his own things from behind, but for some reason it was quiet. Concerned, Ike left the wheel and went inside the cabin.

" Soren?" he called. No answer. _He can't be sleeping in, _Ike decided after some thought. So he opened the door to the room where they slept in and was surprised to find Soren on his bed, a pillow covering his face. Ike lifted the pillow up. " Soren?"

Soren moaned and snatched the pillow back down, his hands pinning it around his head. " Please, get me out of this unbearable torture..."

Ike groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. Of all times, Soren had to get seasick. Ike had forgotten that some people where like that, especially on their first voyage out at sea.

Sighing, Ike said, " Soren, I know you're seasick, but if you get some fresh air you'll feel much better."

" What? And walk around breathing fresh air while the floors beneath your feet are swaying all over the place? I don't think so."

" Soren, it will do you some good!" _Just stay close to the edges, it'll save me some work, _Ike added in his head, but he didn't say it out loud.

After a moment's silence, Soren finally pulled the pillow over his head, taking a deep breath. He nodded and slowly got up. Ike held out his hand and pulled Soren to his feet. " I'll be outside," he told the mage, but Soren didn't answer. Ike shrugged and walked outside, hoping this situation would pass.

Fortunately, Soren felt better as the hours went by, and soon he was back to his normal self. It was Ike's turn at the wheel again, but when he arrived at the front of the ship Soren was staring intently out at the ocean.

" Ike, there's a ship sailing in the same direction as us, and they're getting closer."

" What?" Ike went to the mage's side and looked in the direction Soren's finger was pointing. Indeed, there was a ship in the distance, still miles away but getting considerably closer each minute. It was travelling in a parallel direction, so it went forward but still came close to their ship at the same time. Soren rubbed his temple.

" It's... strange," he murmured, almost to himself. " Why did I get seasick earlier? It was the moment I saw that shape outside this morning... Ike, something big is going to happen, we need to get prepared."

" Huh? Soren what are you talking about?" Ike stared at his friend as he paced the deck. The mage walked back into the cabin, leaving Ike out alone on the ship. Ike felt a tiny drop of water hit his forehead, and soon rain began to fall. The wind was getting stronger.

Yes, something strange was going on. Ike knew that as he grasped the wheel, trying to keep the ship in control. The rain was getting harder, and the wind whistled around him so his came ended up flapping out behind him like a flag. Ike forced himself to glance at his left, and there it was, the ship that was getting closer. Although it was still a ways off, Ike could clearly see that it was not much bigger than their own ship, due to the amount of people that were on the decks.

Soren came out of the cabin, dragging Ike's Ettard with him, the huge blade, marking the wooden decks. " Here," he shouted, handing Ike the giant blade. Ike noticed that Soren had many tomes tucked into his robes.

" I have a plan," Soren gasped to him, gripping the edge of the deck as the boat rocked violently around. " Normally, if we thought they were pursuing us, we'd turn our ship away from them and try to flee. Plus, if you look closely they are armed with a ballista and two catapults, and enough stones to sink our ship. But if we let them get close..."

" They'll think we saw no threat in them. Right." Ike gripped the steering wheel tighter as another wave made the boat lurch. He glanced at the ship, which was getting closer by the minute. He asked, " But we are armed, and yet I don't want to be unprepared. It would be unwise to provoke them."

" Don't worry about that part. We just need to act, and perhaps we'll convince them we're more idiotic than they think."

* * *

Two hours later, both ships were side by side to each other, but not too close since the storm showed no sign of lessening, and any closer than they were now would cause their ships to collide. Going over the plan once more in his head, Ike shouted to the other end, " We are travellers, lost out here in the ocean. We wish to speak to your captain!"

One man bellowed in reply, " Come a little closer! Our Captain Pierre will speak to you on your ship!"

Soren retorted, " If you think we're going to do that in this storm, you've got stones and hot air in your brain! To get any closer will kill us all!"

There were a few words exchanged on the other side, then, " The storm will lessen in two thirds of an hour. Keep riding in this direction, and then we will talk!"

Ike turned back to the front, when suddenly a wyvern swooped up in front of him, the rider's long axe barely a fraction from his face. With a cry, Ike tumbled backward, andthe wyvern soared up into the air, preparing for another dive. Soren pulled Arcthunder from his sleeve. " So they use treachery after all," he said calmly. " Well, at least we are prepared."

" Yeah, that's good," Ike answered to him as he stood, holding out Ettard. " The talk was only a distraction. I guess it's time to fight!"

The battle begun. The man at the wheel of the other ship began to turn, and soon both ships were dangerously close to each other. Armed warriors leapt onto their ship, and soon the decks became a battlefield. Only a few men could jump on the boat at a time, and Ike found it easy to take care of that. Soren, meanwhile, attacked from afar, striking down the dragons that flew above, trying to dive down and take a hit. After a while Soren suddenly realized what the enemy was doing.

" Ike, they're not going to kill us," he yelled to his friend as they fought. " If you look not all of them have weapons that would kill us!"

Ike looked more carefully as he fought and found that it was true. Most of the men that went on their ship were armed only with heavy wooden rods or long metal poles. Ike caught a man trying to climb over the decks after taking a fall, and Ike disposed of him quickly. Suddenly Soren let out a cry behind him. For one quick moment, Ike turned around to see what was going on.

More people were climbing in from the other side of the ship! There was a small rowboat there, and people had slung ropes with sharp hooks on their ends onto the deck, so now they climbed in and attacked from behind. Ike saw Soren was casting spells faster than he had ever seen a mage do, now using Arcwind to fend off any more intruders coming over the wooden sides on the decks. But no matter hard their efforts were, soon their ship was swarming with intruders. Now Ike and Soren were pinned in the middle, fighting back to back but the crowd was getting thick, and soon they were seperated, each fighting more savagely than ever.

Soren wished he had more experience out at sea. He may have been Tellius' best tactitian, but that was back on land. Out here in the ocean, and on a ship, Soren's mind was racing to devise a new strategy that would help. He noted to himself that these men were high in numbers, but they lacked skill.

Suddenly Soren found himself in front of a man armed with a long, slim sword. He looked formidable in the long blue tailcoat. There was a sneer in his eyes as he stared at the mark on Soren's forehead, his face beginning to contort in hate.

" You... you are a Half-Child," he spat, lifting his sword higher. Soren took a step back.

" I apologize, sir," he replied curtly. " I do not know what you mean by the term 'Half-Child'. Now, are you going to fight me, or not?"

The man laughed, " Oh no, my boss will not be happy if I kill you, as much as I want it done." His voice had a slight accent to it. Soren took another step backward, only falling straight into the strong arms of a large muscular man. Sniggering, the man lifted his sword till it was level with Soren's face.

" You Half-Children disgust me so much," he sneered. " Imagine, having the blood of two races in your veins! The very thought makes me sick. You taint our dimension with your very _existence -_" he gave extra stress to the word existence - "and I wish all of you were dead and gone, gone forever from this world!"

Soren began to feel the same way he did many years ago, when the laguz shunned him for being a Branded, and hated him for just being alive. But this... this was worse. The truth was flung head on into his face, and Soren felt himself turn ice cold.

Apparently the man noticed, and he sniggered again. " Allow me to introduce myself," he said none too pleasantly. " I am Captain Pierre, second to the esteemed Captain Galldor." He turned towards the field of battle. " Now, let me get on my business, and then we shall leave."

" Leave? _We_ leave?" Soren struggled to remove himself from the large man's grips, but he was strong in magic, not strength. Suddenly there was a large explosion, and the ship was aflame. Men leapt to the other boat, while others climbed down to the rowboat on the other side. Soren's captor lifted him up and began to drag him towards the boat.

" Ike!" Soren shouted at the top of his lungs. " Ike! Ike, where are you?!? IKE!!!"

The man holding him growled, " Shut up and hold still..."

Pain exploded at the back of Soren's head, and colours danced before his eyes. Then there was nothing.

* * *

Whoa... now that was longer than I had wanted it to be... ah well. It was a bit of a wierd chapter but I couldn't think of anything else, so I apologize for some confusion. Please read and review!


	4. Arrival

DA: Oh dear, it has been so long since I last updated this story! OAO; And when so many people are waiting for another chapter!!!

Sothe: So then stop talking and get typing!

DA: T_T Fine.

Sothe: And stop making those faces...

DA: Huh? o_O

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem

* * *

Chapter 4: Arrival

Sothe had not visited the docks of Oribes for a long time. The last time was months ago, when he and Micaiah were journeying around Daein as a new king and queen. Now he was there on urgent business - at least, on his own urgent business. A bad feeling in his gut told him that the boat arriving at the dock was not a trading boat. It had come from somewhere else, somewhere far away. How he knew he wasnt sure, but Sothe was determined to find out soon.

He spurred his horse a little faster. It would take at least two days on horseback to make it to the Oribes. He had packed enough food for the journey there, and then he will buy more supplies for the way back. The young male he took from the stables had not been ridden in a long time, so it sped eagerly along the trail, wanting to run off its boredom from staying in the stables so long.

When the sun reached its zenith, Sothe slowed his horse to a trot and stopped to rest by a small river. He sat down at the base of a tree and watched as his steed bounded into the water. With a sigh, Sothe leaned back against the tree and looked up at the treetops for a while.

" I didn't know you liked nature, Sothe."

The voice came from behind the tree he was sitting against. Sothe leapt up and twirled around, drawing a dagger from his belt. There was a laugh as a human form leapt at him, sword clanging as it met Sothe's own weapon.

* * *

Micaiah entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Pelleas had been commenting on her decisions too much lately. " Oh, I would never have thought of that!" " Your Highness is of such avid intelligence!" " A magnificent choice, I'd have never thought of that!"

_I guess that's what happens when you are given the monarch's status, _she thought, _by someone without the proper confidence of a real king. _She sighed and sat down on the cushioned bench by her door.

_Chirp chirp! _Micaiah looked outside and saw a tiny orange bird perched on the rail of the balcony. " Yune," she cried in surprise. She had not seen the tiny bird for a long time, since Yune had flown over Tellius to free the people from Ashera's stone clutches. Micaiah opened the glass doors and held out her hand. Yune fluttered there and for a while, Micaiah stood there holding the orange bird to her cheek.

" I missed you," she whispered softly. Yune chirped back to her happily. Micaiah was about to turn and go when she felt the ground sway beneath her. Confused, she turned around and looked out towards the forest. Nothing.

There. It came again. The edges of Micaiah's vision suddenly became fuzzy. The ground felt uneven, and she staggered against the stone railing. Yune twittered anxiously and began to flutter around her head.

" Yune, do you think... this is a vision?" Micaiah asked woozily. She stood straight and suddenly saw an image flash into life before her eyes.

She was standing in the watch tower of the Daein castle's gate, looking westward. Then, like a bird, she felt herself rising up and speeding towards the shores. She wasn't sure where she was now, but before her stood a group of strangely dressed men. They held razor-sharp blades to the neck of a young man, whose green hair stood out in the dreainess of his surroundings.

" Sothe?" Micaiah tried to say. But she was once again whisked away to another place, somewhere far over the ocean, where a ship drifted, alight with raging flames. Micaiah reached out, as though to snuff out the fire with her hand, but the world spun once more.

Finally she found herself at the crest of a tall cliff, looking over all of Tellius. She felt like a giant gazing at a tiny, different world. A dying world. A sharp pain stung her wrist, and Micaiah pulled off the glove she always wore to look at her arm. Her brand mark was glowing. Micaiah gasped and stepped back.

" _Micaiah,_" said a voice. " _Micaiah. Help your homeland. Tellius is in grave danger._"

" Yune?" Micaiah called.

" _Not your bird. It is I, Yune, the one you freed from the medallion._"

Now Micaiah remembered. " Of course, I would never forget you. But what are you trying to tell me?"

" _Micaiah! You must make sure Begnion does not fall into evil hands. Protect them from greed! Protect them from temptation! It will only lead to their own destruction and yours._"

The world looked like it was spinning. Micaiah felt the flor disappear from under her feet as she fell forward and collapsed to the ground. Yune began to chirp wildly. The orange bird shot into an open hallway window and flew down the hall.

* * *

Sothe savagely pushed his attacker to the ground. He raised his knife in a threatening position, but then he looked closer and saw who it was.

" Edward?" he said incredulously. " Edward, is that you?"

The young swordmaster stood up and dusted himself off, grinning ruefully. " What? Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am already!"

Sothe couldn't help but smile a little. He realized that he had missed the young swordmaster a lot. Another person stepped out from the bushes and picked up Edward's dropped sword. He handed it to him, smiling a little at Sothe.

" Leonardo," Sothe said in surprise. " You're here too?" There was no way he could mistake the archer from someone else. His blonde hair had grown longer, so Leonardo tied it up in a small ponytail. He was also holding that same bow he made himself a long time ago.

" It's great to see you Sothe!" said Edward excitedly. Leonardo nudged him slightly.

" Hey, he's the king. You should be calling him Your Majesty..."

Sothe shook his head. " No, please don't. To you guys, I am still Sothe of the Dawn Brigade. No need for the manners with me."

Suddenly, someone with a hooded cloak leapt from the bushes and jumped onto Sothe, wrapping his arms around his neck and hanging from his shoulders. The boy cried, " Sothe, you can't ignore me! I need a little happy reunion too!"

" Tormod!" Sothe cried out. " Get - off - me!"

The mage leapt down and gave Sothe a quick punch. " You're still too tall!" he whined. " And I actually grew a lot taller since the last time we were together, ya know!"

" Good for you," murmured Sothe, rubbing his neck. Leonardo and Edward laughed.

Sothe turned to his two old friends. " Okay, now tell me what's going on."

Tormod strode in front of Sothe and waved a funny looking staff in his face. " This is what's going on," he said, " and that's 'cause we're saving you a long journey to the harbour!"

" Somehow, Tormod got a hold of a Rewarp staff," Leonardo explained. " And Edward told me that he and Tormod saw you riding your horse to someplace."

" The harbour," Sothe told him. " That's right, can you get me to the harbour fast please?"

Edward stepped forward. " Not without us!" he laughed. " That's the whole reason why we came, right?"

" Actually, we wanted to go and find Nolan, Laura and Aran," Leonardo added, "but we couldn't find them... somehow."

Sothe frowned and nodded to Tormod. " Okay, let's go." He whistled to his mount, who galloped eagerly towards him.

" What? Now I have to warp three other people _and _a horse? You have to be kidding me." Tormod shook his head and sighed. " But I guess it can't be helped." He held up his staff and closed his eyes. Sothe felt the tingle of magic in the air as Tormod quietly chanted. An intricate circle of light appeared beneath. With one hand on his horse to reassure it, Sothe blinked as the forest suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with a view of sand... and the ocean.

And the town that was not too far from the shore came to sight as well. Strange ships were moored at the dock. Leonardo gasped. Edward hissed in anger, and Tormod cried out. Sothe felt his throat close.

The small - and innocent - town was in flames.

* * *

DA: Well... there we have it. Another chapter finally done. I don't have much of the plot planned out so it might take me a while to get the next chapter up, but I swear that I will try! Please read and review!


End file.
